


The Hexside Anonymous Group Chat

by BuzzyBee26



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Amity Blight Has a Crush on Luz Noceda, Amity changes her username, Amity is more confident with Luz when they are alone, Asexual Willow Park, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Autistic Luz Noceda, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Edric Blight, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Concerned Emira Blight, Edric Blight Needs a Hug, Edric is high key my fav side character, Emira is pretty great too, F/F, Gay Amity Blight, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gen, Good Friend Gus Porter, Good Friend Willow Park, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Gus Porter should have more tags than what I'm seeing, I don't know what these tags have become, Inspirational Edric Blight, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Emira Blight, Luz has good friends, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Pansexual Gus Porter, Skara is a good person, Textfic, Texting, The Boiling Isles (The Owl House), Touch-Starved Amity Blight, Willow and Gus know about Amity's crush on Luz, chatfic, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzyBee26/pseuds/BuzzyBee26
Summary: Luz got a scroll and made a group chat with her friends. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight & Skara, Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Amity Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Amity Blight, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Amity Blight & Gus Porter, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Amity Blight & Gus Porter & Willow Park, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Amity Blight & Willow Park, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Gus Porter, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda & Gus Porter & Willow Park, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Willow Park, Edric Blight & Gus Porter, Edric Blight & Luz Noceda, Edric Blight & Skara, Edric Blight & Willow Park, Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Emira Blight & Skara, Emira Blight & Willow Park, Gus Porter & Skara, Luz Noceda & Gus Porter, Luz Noceda & Skara, Luz Noceda & Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter, Skara & Luz Noceda & Amity Blight & Gus Porter & Willow Park, Willow Park & Gus Porter, Willow Park & Skara
Comments: 20
Kudos: 151





	1. Can't Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters names (might change at some point):  
> witchchick128: Amity  
> luzura: Luz  
> FlowerGril: Willow  
> NowYouSeeMe: Gus

**luzura has made the group “Hexside anonymous” with witchchick128, NowYouSeeMe and FlowerGril**

**4:53pm**

**FlowerGril:** Luz...

 **luzura:** what? 

**luzura:** i thought we needed a group chat

 **FlowerGril:** Yeah, but why the name?

 **luzura:** why not?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** TRUE

 **witchchick128:** I like the name

 **witchchick128:** I don't really get it

 **witchchick128:** But I like it

 **NowYouSeeMe:** It's a human thing

 **luzura:** gus gets it

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Damn right

 **FlowerGril:** Ok then

**7:30pm**

**luzura:** @FlowerGril

 **FlowerGril:** yeah?

 **luzura:** i got et homework in evry track today

 **luzura:** ive done most of it

 **luzura:** my brain is mush

 **luzura:** ca u help me fnish off the plant work

 **FlowerGril:** Ok, but let’s do it on call

 **luzura:** ye that makes more sense

**12:17am**

**witchchick128:** Anyone else still awake?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Yep

 **luzura:** ye :)

 **luzura:** whats up?

 **witchchick128:** Just can’t sleep

 **luzura:** why

 **witchchick128:** Thinking too much

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I do that too

 **luzura:** same

 **luzura:** what u been thnking abt?

 **witchchick128:** Whatever comes into my head at the time

 **witchchick128:** I just wanna chat for a bit

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Well then

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Let’s chat for a bit

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Luz, How’d plant work go with Willow?

 **luzura:** it went good

 **witchchick128:** What were you doing?

 **luzura:** past paper questions

 **luzura:** plant track has a lot more writen work than it should

 **witchchick128:** And here I was thinking abomination had a lot

 **luzura:** oh ye

 **luzura:** it does

 **luzura:** but it is no where near the lvl of plant

 **NowYouSeeMe:** This is why I chose illusion

 **luzura:** I thought that was because you were gud at it

 **NowYouSeeMe:** s h u s h

 **luzura:** never

 **witchchick128:** Speaking of homework, how did you do on the abomination work we got today?

 **luzura:** it was 1 of the first 1s i did

 **luzura:** so my brain wasnt mush wehn i did it

 **luzura:** tldr: i did alright i think

 **luzura:** i might want to spend some time with u trying to find the abomination glyph tmrw tho

 **NowYouSeeMe:** And just like that, Amity has become a tomato

 **luzura:** ?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** You’ll find out when you’re older

 **witchchick128:** I swear to the titan gus

 **witchchick128:** I will end you

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Relax, I’m joking

 **luzura:** ok then

 **luzura:** anyway

 **luzura:** amity, u available tmrw?

 **witchchick128:** do you mean today after we’ve all slept, or actually tomorrow?

 **luzura:** today after weve all slept

 **witchchick128:** yeah

 **NowYouSeeMe:** That’s a date then

 **witchchick128:** sTOP

 **NowYouSeeMe:** n e v e r

 **witchchick128:** I’m going to try to sleep again now

 **luzura:** k byeeee

 **NowYouSeeMe:** cya

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I’ll probably also do that

 **luzura:** same

_in a dm between Amity and Gus_

**12:23am**

**witchchick128:** Please don’t ever do that again

 **NowYouSeeMe:** If you really care that much about it, I won’t

 **witchchick128:** I do care that much about it

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Well that settles that then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll continue with this, but I probably will since I had a lot of fun with it. Just maybe don't expect anything too soon lol. If I do continue with it, I don't want Lumity to be the main focus of the whole thing, but I definitely will make it a thing because of course I will, it would almost be a crime not to. I'll also probably be sticking with this format of having a few smaller interactions and then a longer one at the end, but we'll see how that goes.


	2. Explosive Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Amity failed to find the abomination glyph, but they're going to try again over the weekend. Willow and Gus decide to hold an intervention for Amity before she has a meltdown and try to convince her to tell Luz her feelings, but not before Willow does something that is left intentionally vague to keep people interested despite it being painfully obvious what she is going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all on the same day that the last chapter ended on, but after they all slept.
> 
> Just want to mention that I'm not necessarily showing all the interactions on the chat here, just the ones I can think of, which is basically just an excuse as to why the residents of The Boiling Isles understand all of what Luz says. I don't want to have to write her explaining it all the time, so if you see Luz say something that doesn't seem like it would make sense to anyone else on TBI, she explained it to them off page.

**8:33am**

**FlowerGril:** @luzura Where are you?

**8:35am**

**witchchick128:** @luzura ?

 **FlowerGril:** you doing alright?

 **witchchick128:** what ig she fot caught

 **FlowerGril:** I’m sure she’s fine

 **NowYouSeeMe:** She probably just overslept

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Or got distracted by something

 **withchchick128:** i hope so

**8:38am**

**luzura:** im fine

 **witchchick128:** thank the titan

 **luzura:** was avoiding the law

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Damn

 **luzura:** ye

 **luzura:** dont be surprised if you see more burned plants than normal in the market

 **luzura:** also

 **luzura:** @witchchick128

 **luzura:** when do u want to do abomination stuff

 **witchchick128:** how about lunch

 **luzura:** i can do that

**5:13pm**

**NowYouSeeMe:** Did you guys hear that noise in last period?

 **witchchick128:** yeah

 **FlowerGril:** I would be surprised if anyone didn’t

 **luzura:** that was boscha

 **luzura:** her potion blew up

 **luzura:** it was quite violent

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Never would have guessed that the explosion was violent with that noise

 **luzura:** ye thats fair

 **luzura:** my ears have been ringing since it hapened

 **FlowerGril:** oh damn

 **FlowerGril:** what happened afterwards?

 **luzura:** ?

 **witchchick128:** it’s Boscha

 **witchchick128:** she is bound to have had some sort of reaction

 **luzura:** oh ye

 **luzura:** she just kinda screamd for a few seconds

 **luzura:** and then left

 **FlowerGril:** Well that’s disappointing

 **witchchick128:** I was kind of hoping for a bit more of an explosive reaction

 **luzura:** ha

 **luzura:** i would probably be deaf if the reaction was more explosive

 **luzura:** badumtishhh

 **NowYouSeeMe:** ayyyyy

 **luzura:** oh ye

 **luzura:** thx for trying to help me with the abomination glyph amity

 **witchchick128:** no problem

 **witchchick128:** sorry we didn’t manage to find it

luzura: its fine

 **luzura** : it was fun

 **witchchick128:** yeah

 **witchchick128:** it was

 **luzura:** we can always try again at some point

 **witchchick128:** that would be nice

 **luzura:** dam right it would

 **witchchick128:** how about tomorrow lunch?

 **luzura:** i would love to do that

 **luzura:** but i already told skara id help her with bard stuff tmrw lunch

 **witchchick128:** oh

 **witchchick128:** right

 **luzura:** im kinda popping off in bard atm

 **luzura:** could do it over the weeknd

 **witchchick128:** I can do that

 **witchchick128:** but not sunday

 **witchchick128:** im busy on sunday

 **luzura:** oof

 **luzura:** wyd

 **witchchick128:** getting my hair redyed

 **luzura:** nooo

 **luzura:** i like ur little star thing

 **witchchick128:** same

 **witchchick128:** i don’t get a choice tho

 **witchchick128:** my mom makes me do it

 **luzura:** thats a dam shame

 **luzura:** but also not a big surprise

 **witchchick128:** yeah

 **witchchick128:** ill come to the owl house btw

 **luzura:** u sure?

 **luzura:** ur legs r still healing

 **witchchick128:** i went up there on the day i got injured

 **witchchick128:** i can do it again

 **luzura:** want to meet half way anyway?

 **witchchick128:** like in the forest?

 **luzura:** y e s

 **witchchick128:** as long as its on the outskirts

 **witchchick128:** dont want to piss off the bat queen by making a mess with the abominations

 **luzura:** that

 **luzura:** is fair

 **luzura:** i need to go teach eda and lilith magic now

 **luzura:** and also do hwk

 **witchchick128:** ok

 **luzura:** cya tmrw

 **witchchick128:** cya

 **FlowerGril:** you want help with the plant homework again?

 **luzura:** ye

 **luzura:** i struggled in plant today

 **FlowerGril:** I noticed

 **FlowerGril:** that’s why I asked

 **luzura:** not rn tho

 **luzura:** its teaching time

 **FlowerGril:** how about 7:00?

 **luzura:** ok

_in a dm between Gus and Willow_

**5:20pm**

**FlowerGril:** should we say something?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Probably not

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Just let them go at it

 **FlowerGril:** obviously

 **FlowerGril:** I mean should we say something to Luz

 **FlowerGril:** about the whole Amity thing

 **NowYouSeeMe:** No

 **FlowerGril:** she’s even starting to type like Luz ****

 **NowYouSeeMe:** We should probably do something tho

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Before Amity has a full on mental break down

 **FlowerGril:** yeah, that sounds like a good idea

 **FlowerGril:** I have something I should do before giving Amity an intervention about Luz though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn we ending on a cliff hanger this time
> 
> Remember when I said not to expect anything too soon? That was a lie, this is too much fun for me to just not continue with it (plus people seem to enjoy it) so here we are again
> 
> I'll get right into the meat and potatoes with Willow and Amity next chapter and then return to the gc afterwards so bookmark it for that and I'm going into youtuber mode so I'm going to stop now.


	3. Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow confronts Amity about their past  
> Luz and Willow do plant homework  
> Gus, WIllow, Ed and Em hold an intervention for Amity about her crush on Luz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a few days, but I spent a while on this and it ended up being over twice the length of the rest of the fic so far
> 
> Probably not going to be able to do this as often since I'm back in school this week, but I'll try to get at least 1 chapter out a week

_in a dm between Willow and Amity_

**5:24pm**

**FlowerGril:** Hey

 **witchchick128:** hey

 **FlowerGril:** So

 **FlowerGril:** We both knew this was going to happen at some point

 **FlowerGril:** Might as well just get it done

 **witchchick128:** i feel like i know where this is going

 **FlowerGril:** I know why you treated me the way you did before

 **FlowerGril:** I even understand why you did it

 **FlowerGril:** But that doesn’t mean it was acceptable or even that I forgive you for it

 **witchchick128:** I know

 **witchchick128:** I regret how I treated you and I’m sorry

 **FlowerGril:** You don’t need to apologise

 **FlowerGril:** It doesn’t solve anything

 **witchchick128:** I know but what else am I supposed to do?

 **FlowerGril:** You can start by not letting your parents control who you surround yourself with and trying to be your own person

 **FlowerGril:** Your inability to do that is what caused our problems in the first place

 **witchchick128:** I can try my best to do that

 **FlowerGril:** That isn’t good enough

 **FlowerGril:** Promise me that you won’t let them control your life

 **FlowerGril:** Promise me that you won’t let them rip you away from the people you care about again

 **witchchick128:** …

 **withchcick128:** I’m not sure if I can do that

 **FlowerGril:** Amity

 **FlowerGril:** You aren’t a little kid anymore

 **FlowerGril:** They have no right to control your entire life

 **FlowerGril:** They never did

 **witchchick128:** that doesn’t stop them from trying

 **FlowerGril:** Trying should be as far as it goes

 **witchchick128:** I tell myself that a lot

 **witchchick128:** Ed and Em say it too

 **witchchick128:** But that’s how it’s been my whole life

 **witchchick128:** When it comes down to it, I just can’t say no to them

 **witchchick128:** I don’t know how

 **FlowerGril:** Well figure it out

 **FlowerGril:** Because if you mess this up again then I’m done giving you second chances

 **witchchick128:** that’s probably fair

 **witchchick128:** but I’m afraid promising to do my best is as far as I can go 

**witchchick128:** I’m not sure if I could keep going if I got ripped out of Hexside

 **witchchick128:** away from the people i care about

 **FlowerGril:** Well

 **FlowerGril:** I suppose that’ll have to do for now

 **witchchick128:** thank you

 **witchchick128:** for giving me another chance

 **FlowerGril:** Of course I’m giving you another chance

 **FlowerGril:** I’ve missed being your friend

 **witchchick128:** i’ve missed it too

 **FlowerGril:** Keep that promise in mind later btw

 **witchchick128:** what for?

 **FlowerGril:** You’ll find out

_In Hexside Anonymous_

**7:00pm**

**FlowerGril:** @luzura It’s plant time

 **luzura:** PLANT TIME BABYYYYYYYYYY

 **luzura:** i did start it already

 **luzura:** i am very confused

 **FlowerGril:** That’s what I’m here for

 **luzura:** and ur amazing

 **FlowerGril:** 😊

**8:04pm**

**FlowerGril:** WE DID IT

 **luzura:** WOOOOOOO

 **FlowerGril:** That took way too long

 **FlowerGril:** I swear these questions are harder than the ones we get on actual tests

 **luzura:** that’ll be to prepare us

 **luzura:** overprepar for everything and youll never fail

 **FlowerGril:** Yeah

 **FlowerGril:** But this is over overpreparing

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Sounds like something Hexside would do

 **NowYouSeeMe:** We don’t get too many ppqs in illusion

 **NowYouSeeMe:** But they are tough when we do get them

 **luzura:** ^can confirm

 **luzura:** illusion ppqs suck

 **luzura:** the only track that sets reasonable ppqs is bard

 **luzura:** and sometimes potion

 **witchchick128:** the abomination ppqs aren’t that bad

 **luzura:** oh ye

 **luzura:** abomination is alright

 **luzura:** being able to actually do abomination magic would help tho

 **witchchick128:** and hopefully you will by the end of Saturday

 **luzura:** i will be able to do it by the end of saturday

 **luzura:** if it’s the last thing i do

 **NowYouSeeMe:** It won’t be the only thing that’s happened by the end of saturday

 **luzura:** ?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Oh nothing

_In a new group chat while Willow is talking to Amity_

**5:26pm**

**NowYouSeeMe has made the group “The Intervention” with FlowerGril Em &Ems and YaBoiEd**

**YaBoiEd** : what is ths?

 **Em &Ems:** who r u?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I’m Gus Porter

 **YaBoiEd:** the litle guy ive seen around illusion dept?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Yep

 **Em &Ems:** and whos @FlowerGril

 **NowYouSeeMe:** That’s Willow Park

 **Em &Ems:** As in

 **Em &Ems:** The Willow mom and dad made Mittens stop being friends with

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Yeah

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Stuff happened

 **NowYouseeMe:** Don’t worry about it too much

 **Em &Ems:** ok then

 **YaBoiEd:** but wat si this?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** We need your help with something involving Amity

 **Em &Ems:** kid

 **Em &Ems:** If ur interested we can’t help u

 **Em &Ems:** She only likes girls

 **NowYouSeeMe** : I am well aware of that

 **NowYouSeeMe** : She’s meeting with Luz on Saturday

 **NowYouSeeMe** : For the whole day

 **YaBoiEd:** oh

 **YaBoiEd:** oh no

 **NowYouSeeMe:** We want you to help us convince her to tell Luz how she feels

 **Em &Ems:** Y do u need us for that?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I just figured you’d be helpful

 **YaBoiEd:** we r very persusiv

 **YaBoiEd:** id say u mad the right cal little dude

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Does that mean you’ll help?

 **YaBoiEd:** ye sure

 **YaBoiEd:** soudns like a fun time

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Emira?

 **Em &Ems:** R u sure pressuring her is the best idea

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I wouldn’t say pressuring

 **YaBoiEd:** more like forceful persusausion

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I wouldn’t really go there either

 **YaBoiEd:** damn

 **NowYouSeeMe:** More like trying to get her not to explode

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Which is something I’m surprised hasn’t happened yet

 **Em &Ems:** That is actually fair

 **Em &Ems:** Ive seen glimpses of how Amity is around that girl

 **Em &Ems:** It is tragic

 **Em &Ems:** Ill help u out

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Ayyyy

 **Em &Ems:** how did u get our penstagrams btw?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I looked through Amity’s following list

 **YaBoiEd:** ^smart

 **Em &Ems:** Ye that makes sense

 **YaBoiEd:** so when we doing tihs

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I was thinking around 6:00 today

 **YaBoiEd:** hell ye

 **Em &Ems:** Sounds good

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Project make sure Amity doesn’t die on Saturday is a go

 **YaBoiEd:** that name needs to b shoter

**6:00pm**

**NowYouSeeMe:** @everyone It is time

**NowYouSeeMe has added witchchick128 to the group**

**witchchick128:** what is this?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Welcome to your intervention

 **witchchick128:** why do I need an intervention

 **FlowerGril:** Because you are meeting with Luz on Saturday

 **FlowerGril:** Most likely for the whole day

 **witchchick128:** and?

 **YaBoiEd:** u kno how u feel about her

 **witchchick128:** why are Ed and Em here?

 **Em &Ems:** we have leverage

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Back to the topic

 **NowYouSeeMe:** You need to tell Luz how you feel either before or on Saturday

 **witchchick128:** wdym?

 **witchchick128:** we’re just friends, nothing more

 **FlowerGril:** We’ve seen how you are around her

 **Em &Ems:** even from a distance, it is quite obvious that u want more out of ur relationship with her

 **witchchick128:** and how is that any of your business?

 **FlowerGril:** You can barely function around her

 **FlowerGril:** We don’t want you to have a panic attack

 **witchchick128:** i can function around her

 **YaBoiEd:** remmber that one time u askd me if u should change ur scroll walpaper to a pic of u 2

 **witchchick128:** so we’re good friends, what of it?

 **Em &Ems:** or that time u wrote a note asking her to grom

 **witchchick128:** how did you know about that?

 **Em &Ems:** u left it on the dinner table the night before

 **Em &Ems:** i put it on ur desk 4 u btw

 **Em &Ems:** ur welcome

 **witchchick128:** fine

 **witchchick128:** i have a crush on luz

 **witchchick128:** is that what u wanted to see?

 **FlowerGril:** It’s good to know that you can admit your feelings

 **FlowerGril:** But we want you to tell her before you stop functioning all together

 **witchchick128:** i can still function around her

 **witchchick128:** none of those examples were me freaking out around her

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Ok then

 **NowYouSeeMe:** How about when she asked you to play grudgby with her and Willow and you ran away because you couldn’t handle the idea of seeing her in a “cute uniform”

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Your words not mine

 **YaBoiEd:** OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **Em &Ems:** Gus out here spilling the apple blood

 **witchchick128:** …

 **FlowerGril:** Adding those two was a mistake

 **Em &Ems:** s h u s h

 **FlowerGril:** It is a good point though

 **witchchick128:** i spent lunch with her today

 **witchchick128:** just us 2

 **witchchick128:** i can handle being alone with her

 **witchchick128:** it was actually quite calm

 **NowYouSeeMe:** That doesn’t change how you act when we’re all together

 **FlowerGril:** You freak out really easily

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Especially when she talks to you specifically

 **witchchick128:** i’ll get used to how her singling me out in the group makes me feel

 **YaBoiEd:** fuck it

 **YaBoiEd:** i didn’t want to resort to this

 **NowYouSeeMe:** ?

 **YaBoiEd:** mittens

 **YaBoied:** if u dont tell her how u feel by the time ur meet up is done

 **YaBoiEd:** me and em will relentlesly make fun of u for it until u do

 **witchchick128:** please don’t

 **Em &Ems:** we won’t

 **Em &Ems:** if u tell her

 **witchchick128:** just because i’m more confident with her when it’s just us 2 doesn’t mean I can do something like that

 **witchchick128:** what if she doesn’t feel the same way about me?

 **YaBoiEd:** she wanted to be ur friend even bcak when we broke into the library

 **Em &Ems:** when u still hated her

 **Em &Ems:** and were being kind of a dick

 **YaBoiEd:** im sure that wouldnt ruin anything

 **witchchick128:** im not worried about whether she would hate me after

 **witchchick128:** i know she wouldn’t, shes better than that

 **witchchick128:** i don’t think i would be able to handle talking to her

 **witchchick128:** i don’t want to lose what we already have because im sad about her

 **FlowerGril:** I’d honestly be surprised if she didn’t like you back

 **FlowerGril:** She went to Grom with you

 **witchchick128:** because, and i quote, “that’s what friends do”

 **FlowerGril:** She thought you were trying to ask someone else out

 **NowYouSeeMe:** She even asked us who we thought you actually wanted to go with the day after

 **witchchick128:** she did?

 **FlowerGril:** Yeah

 **Em &Ems:** she actually found me in school and asked me about it too

 **YaBoiEd:** i dont remmeber that

 **Em &Ems:** because u had a very bad hangover and had to stay home

 **YaBoiEd:** o ye

 **YaBoiEd:** that was a wild grom

 **witchchick128:** she was probably just curious

 **Em &Ems:** that is a lot of effort satisfy curiosity

 **witchchick128:** which is very in character for her

 **FlowerGril:** That is true

 **FlowerGril:** But she did seem kinda concerned about who it was specifically

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Almost as if she wanted it to be her

 **witchchick128:** i doubt it

 **Em &Ems:** well she asked me if i thought u were ok with her saying that’s what friends do

 **NowYouSeeMe:** That seems pretty concrete to me

 **witchchick128:** i don’t know

 **witchchick128:** what if mom and dad find out?

 **witchchick128:** luz doesn’t have natural magic

 **witchchick128:** they won’t be able to accept that she’s good at it

 **FlowerGril:** Remember when I told you to remember that promise?

 **witchchick128:** right

 **witchchick128:** ill try my best not to let them dictate my choices

 **witchchick128:** im still scared about the idea of telling her tho

 **YaBoiEd:** i remember that feeling

 **YaBoiEd:** i was terrified to ask out my crush when i was ur age

 **YaBoiEd:** scared of what other people would think

 **YaBoiEd:** what mom and dad would think

 **YaBoiEd:** what she would think

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Is this going anywhere?

 **YaBoiEd:** i never did and i regret it

 **YaBoiEd:** don’t make my mistakes mittens

 **YaBoiEd:** if ur really worried abt mom and dad remember that they want u to be better than me and em

 **YaBoiEd:** so at least be better than me and dont make my mistakes

 **witchchick128:** …

 **Em &Ems:** that

 **Em &Ems:** was beautiful

 **witchchick128:** i’m inspired

 **witchchick128:** still terrified

 **witchchick128:** but inspired

 **witchchick128:** never thought i’d say that about you ed

 **YaBoiEd:** see, i have good advice

 **FlowerGril:** I feel bad for saying adding you was a mistake

 **YaBoiEd:** dam right u do

 **witchchick128:** i honestly feel like i have no excuse not to tell her anymore

 **witchchick128:** that just

 **witchchick128:** changed my perspective

 **YaBoiEd:** ye

 **YaBoiEd:** u miss every shot u dont take and u regret evry shot u miss

 **YaBoiEd:** no mater how scary it is

 **YaBoiEd:** also

 **YaBoiEd:** that threat of making fun of u was completely serious

 **YaBoiEd:** so dont think u can get away with freakig out abt it at the last second and not telling hre

 **witchchick128:** i never had any doubt about that

 **witchhcick128:** i’m still mildly scared of it

 **witchchick128:** @NowYouSeeMe @FlowerGril sry if i’m a bit twitchy tomorrow btw

 **witchchick128:** probably gonna be thinking abt this whole thing

 **NowYouSeeMe:** It might be a good idea to just not make an effort to find us tomorrow break

 **witchchick128:** or i could tell her tomorrow break

 **witchchcick128:** i won’t make an effort to find you

 **witchchick128:** but if i do, could you leave us alone for a bit

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Yeah sure

 **FlowerGril:** alright

 **YaBoiEd:** what abt doing it at lunch?

 **witchchick128:** she’s busy at lunch

 **YaBoiEd:** ah right

 **Em &Ems:** gotta say, im still in shock at Ed being so good at advice

 **YaBoiEd:** same

 **YaBoiEd:** i have no idea where thta came from

 **YaBoiEd:** it is tru tho

 **YaBoiEd:** 1 of my bigest regrets

 **Em &Ems:** as u already said

 **YaBoiEd:** im just trying to hammer it home

 **witchchick128:** that’s that settled then

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Hopefully

 **witchchick128:** hopefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a hefty chapter, next one will probably be set after school the next day and maybe even saturday morning. It will almost certainly be shorter. Then again I say that now, but I might end up making it longer than this one, who knows? Look forward to it. (keep that probably in mind, I'm having ideas)


	4. I Ran Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Tells Luz how she feels which causes Luz to crash

**luzura has made the group “PANIC” with FlowerGril and NowYouSeeMe**

**11:17am**

**luzura:** HLEP

 **FlowerGril:** what happened?

 **luzura:** AMITY ASKD ME 2 B HE RGF

 **luzura:** and i ra naway

 **NowYouSeeMe:** WHY

 **luzura:** i fraked out

 **luzura:** im still getin gused o peole likign me as a frend

 **luzura:** let aloen liket hat

 **luzura:** iprobabyl ruin dour frienhdip

FlowerGril: Luz

FlowerGril: You need to calm down

FlowerGril: Take some deep breaths

 **luzura:** god ieda

 **luzura:** its done

 **luzura:** not feeling much better

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Do you feel the same way about her

 **luzura:** i dont know

 **luzura:** i feel different about her than i do to other people

 **FlowerGril:** Different how?

 **luzura:** its hard to describe

 **luzura:** like butterflies in my stomach

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Better question: when she asked, what was the 1st thing that came to mind

 **luzura:** nothing

 **luzura:** i just blanked and ran

 **FlowerGril:** What about now that you’ve had time to think about it?

 **luzura:** now that ive had time to think about it

 **luzura:** id probably say yes

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Then go find her before break ends

**11:23am**

**luzura:** i found her but she ran away from me

 **FlowerGril:** Try messaging her

_in a dm between Luz and Amity_

**11:23am**

**luzura:** please dont run away from me

 **luzura:** im sorry i freaked out

 **luzura:** can we please just talk?

 **witchchick128:** im not sure if i can bare it right now

 **luzura:** please

 **witchchick128:** its fine i get it

 **witchchick128:** you dont like me that way

 **witchchick128:** we dont have to talk about it

 **luzura:** no i want to be with you

 **witchchick128:** you dont need to pity me Luz

 **luzura:** i’m not

 **luzura:** you’re amazing

 **luzura:** being around you gives me the confidence be myself

 **luzura:** without worrying what people think

 **luzura:** i’ve never had that with anyone before

 **luzura:** i feel like i could do anything with you by my side

 **witchchick128:** you mean that?

 **luzura:** i mean that

 **luzura:** now can we please do the rest of this in person?

 **luzura:** amity?

 **luzura:** u good?

 **witchchick128:** yeah, sry

 **witchchick128:** im just crying

 **luzura:** NO DONT CRY

 **witchchick128:** its fine

 **witchchick128:** its happy crying

 **luzura:** oh thats gud

_On the Hexside Anonymous group chat_

**5:03pm**

**luzura:** so guys

 **luzura:** we did it

 **luzura:** amity and i are oficially together

 **NowYouSeeMe:** WOOOOOOO

 **FlowerGril:** Congrats you 2!

 **witchchick128:** i still find it kinda hard to believe

 **luzura:** honestly same

 **luzura:** im just waiting to wake up at thsi point

 **witchchick128:** I feel u there

 **luzura:** does this make tmrw like our 1st date

 **witchchick128:** hmmmmm

 **witchchick128:** I guess it does

 **luzura:** oh btw

 **luzura:** another thing

 **luzura:** ive been talking to skara

 **luzura:** shes actualy quite nice

 **luzura:** also she asked me to introduce her to u guys

 **witchchick128:** can confirm

 **witchchick128:** skaras great

 **luzura:** not as great as u tho :)

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Amity.exe has stopped responding

 **luzura:** damn gus

 **luzura:** i didnt know u knew about computers

 **NowYouSeeMe:** You’re the one who taught me about them

 **luzura:** oh ye

 **luzura:** i forgot i did that

 **FlowerGril:** I’m very confused

 **luzura:** dont worry abt it

 **luzura:** anyway

 **luzura:** how would u feel if i added skara to this gc?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I’d be fine with that

 **FlowerGril:** I don’t know

 **FlowerGril:** I know Amity got better, but Skara’s still part of that group

 **FlowerGril:** By choice

 **luzura:** ye i can see why u would have a problem with that

 **witchchick128:** willow

 **witchchick128:** when i was still… associated with those people, skara actually stood up for u a few times

 **witchchick128:** she got shut down pretty fast

 **witchchick128:** but she was the only one who ever did anything like that

 **FlowerGril:** Fine

 **FlowerGril:** But I’m keeping my guard up the whole time

 **witchchick128:** ye that’s fair

 **luzura:** ill do that after me and amity have finished our date then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent way too long getting Lumity going, but we got there eventually, the fandom is happy.
> 
> This one was a bit shorter than the last one, but I wouldn't expect too many super long chapters. then again I said that about frequent updates, and here we are, but I do think this is a more reasonable length. There was just a lot to write last time.
> 
> The twins will return at some point, but I want to focus on character building Skara for a bit. She gets very little time to show what her character is like in the actual show, so I do get a lot of freedom to decide how I want her character to be like. I have admittedly taken a few creative liberties with the characters we already have, but I have been making an effort to make them recognisable as their cannon characters, so working with Skara should be a fun time.
> 
> Anyway, it is 2am and I have school in 7 hours, so I need to sleep


	5. An Addition To The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skara gets added to the gc and Amity starts having doubts about what her parents want her to talk about

**4:04pm**

**luzura:** WE FOUND THE ABOMINATION GLYPH!

 **FlowerGril:** Niiiice

 **witchchick128:** it took so long

 **luzura:** ye

 **luzura:** would have been niec if an abomination had just left it as a footrint a few hours ago

 **witchchick128:** it certainly would

 **NowYouSeeMe:** So what does it look like?

**luzura:**

**NowYouSeeMe:** pog

 **luzura:** i have taught u well my child

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Y e s

 **FlowerGril:** Looks pretty cool

**6:08pm**

**luzura:** i’m adding skara now

 **luzura:** try to have a normal conversation

**luzura has added BardBish to the group**

**BardBish:** hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Hello

 **witchchick128:** hi

 **BardBish:** how r u guys

 **luzura:** gud

 **FlowerGril:** Alright

 **witchchcik128:** pretty good

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Very well thank you

 **NowYouSeeMe:** How are you?

 **BardBish:** kinda nervus

 **BardBish:** but also exited to prply meet u guys 😊

 **luzura:** how did u end up doing on the bard hwk btw?

 **BardBish:** better than i woudve w out ur help

 **BardBish:** ur so good @ bard! 

**luzura:** thx 😊

 **luzura:** i had guitar lessons back home so kinda know sum music stuf

 **BardBish:** guitar?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** It’s a human instrument

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Think like a lyre but bigger

 **NowYouSeeMe:** And with a neck

 **BardBish:** that sounds cool

 **luzura:** we might have one lying around

 **luzura:** gimme a minute

 **BardBish:** oooo

 **FlowerGril:** Skara, what made you want to get introduced to us?

 **BardBish:** just felt like branching out a bit

 **BardBish:** been getting kinda tired of boscha’s shit

 **witchchick128:** i’m always tired of Boscha’s shit

 **luzura:** ^

 **FlowerGril:** You’re telling me

 **luzura:** turns out we sold the guitar btw

 **luzura:** and we cant get another 1

 **BardBish:** sad times

**12:27am**

**witchchick128:** any1 still up?

 **BardBish:** ye

 **luzura:** always

 **luzura:** my slee shcedule has died

 **witchchick128:** same

 **BardBish:** mine was never alive

 **luzura:** fairs

 **luzura:** so hats going o

 **witchchick128:** remember how im getting my hair redyed today?

 **BardBish:** no

 **withchcick128:** o ye, u weren’t here for that

 **luzura:** lol

 **luzura:** go on

 **witchchick128:** im starting to worry that that isnt what my parents want to see me for

 **BardBish:** feels like a weird lie to tell

 **witchchick128:** its just that they normally wait for my hair to grow out a lot more

 **witchchcick128:** what if they found out ive been talking to people who they dont think are strong with magic

 **luzura:** well boschas been faling off a bit on magci recently

 **BardBish:** shes been focusng mor on grudgby

 **luzura:** and im sure they wont have any problems with gus

 **witchchick128:** i guess

 **luzura:** i couls see me a willow being a problem tho

 **luzura:** considering what happened with willow b4

 **witchchick128:** thats what im worried abt too

 **BardBish:** im honestly surprised they consider me good at magic

 **witchchick128:** its not abt whether ur good at magic now

 **witchchcik128:** no offense

 **BardBish:** dw, i kno im bad

 **luzura:** we will be having words later

 **luzura:** at least u can do magic without paper

 **luzura:** do they even know i exist

 **witchchick128:** i hope not

 **luzura:** same

 **BardBish:** wud ed or em have said anything

 **witchchick128:** i doubt it

 **witchchick128:** they helped me work up the confidence to ask luz out

 **luzura:** and im glad they did

 **luzura:** ur gr8

 **witchchick128:** ^//w//^

 **luzura:** ^//w//^

 **BardBish:** s t o p being so cute

 **BardBish:** my single heart cant take it

 **luzura:** amity cant not b cute

 **luzura:** it is not possible

 **witchchcick128:** aiudashdf

 **luzura:** speaking of possibilities

 **luzura:** there is evry possiliity ur parents want u for something gud

 **luzura:** u wanted to go to that emperors coven training camp thing right

 **witchchick128:** yeah, i did

 **BardBish:** u so got into that

 **BardBish:** ur so gud @ magic

 **luzura:** maybe theyre just going to tell u that u got in

 **witchchick128:** yeah

 **witchchick128:** im sure itll be fine

 **witchchick128:** but what if it isnt

 **witchchick128:** i dont know what they’ll do

 **luzura:** it probably wont be anything bad

 **luzura:** but if it is, ur welcome to stay at the owl house for a few days if u need to

 **witchchick128:** i dont think theyd let me leave

 **luzura:** o

 **witchchick128:** ill tell u guys what happens when it happens i guess

 **luzura:** i anxiosly look forward to that

 **BardBish:** hope u dont get put under house arrest

 **witchchick128:** same

 **luzura:** i will personally break u out of there if i have to

 **luzura:** i couls prbably get ed and em on that train as well

 **witchchick128:** u probably wont need to do that

 **witchchick128:** but thank u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh. Like I said last chapter, I can't do this as much because I'm back in school, but I will try to keep up with the whole once a week thing.
> 
> (also here's a link to where I got the abomination glyph from https://www.reddit.com/r/TheOwlHouse/comments/iv53hj/in_order_to_make_my_au_i_had_to_create_some/)


	6. Plotting and Scheming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fellas plan to break Amity out of Blight Manor

**4:12pm**

**BardBish:** do u guys kno wats going on with amity

 **BardBish:** she isnt responding to my dms

 **luzura:** neither

 **luzura:** she gto put undre husea rest didnt she

 **BardBish:** we dont know that

 **BardBish:** maybe she just lost her scrol

 **luzura:** hw do u even do tat

 **FlowerGril:** We could ask Ed and Em

 **luzura:** good idea

**luzura has added YaBoiEd and Em &Ems to the group**

**FlowerGril:** I meant in dms, but I guess this works

 **luzura:** shut up im panicing

 **YaBoiEd:** and im cofused

 **Em &Ems:** what is this?

 **luzura:** wats goig on with amity

 **Em &Ems:** …

 **Em &Ems:** mom and dad have her locked up in her room

 **YaBoiEd:** until the emperors coven tarining camp

 **luzura:** why

 **YaBoiEd:** some1 told them she abandond the frend group they gave her

 **YaBoiEd:** theyll prbly be keeping her there after the camp too

 **Em &Ems:** we dont agree with it

 **Em &Ems:** but we cant get her out by ourselves

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I think we might be able to help with that

 **YaBoiEd:** ^i really like the way this kid thinks

 **luzura:** same

 **luzura:** im coming over now

 **Em &Ems:** we should make a plan to get her out before anyone comes anywhere

 **luzura:** we don have tiem

 **luzura:** we ned to gte her out asf ast as we can

 **YaBoiEd:** and we will

 **YaBoiEd:** but we need to kno wat were doing

 **luzura:** i know hat im doing

 **FlowerGril:** They’re right Luz

 **FlowerGril:** They're ex-Emperor’s coven we can’t go up against them without a plan

 **luzura:** fine

 **luzura:** but it had better be quick

 **Em &Ems:** remove amity from the gc

 **Em &Ems:** they have her scroll, but they arent looking @ it yet

 **Em &Ems:** best case scenario, they wont even kno shes gone

**luzura has removed witchchick128 from the group**

**luzura:** how woud we do that?

 **YaBoiEd:** we have 3 illusionists in here

 **Em &Ems:** 2 of which live with her

 **luzura:** ah

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I think I might have a few ideas

 **luzura:** go for it

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Firstly, you two said she was in her room right?

 **YaBoiEd:** ye

 **NowYouSeeMe:** How many windows are there?

 **Em &Ems:** 1

 **Em &Ems:** itll be locked tho

 **NowYouSeeMe:** That won’t be a problem for Luz

 **luzura:** i can melt it with fire

 **YaBoiEd:** im sorry, what happened to mom and dad not noticing?

 **NowYouSeeMe:** That’s where you two come in

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Once Amity’s out, we’ll need you to create an illusion of her and maybe her window

 **Em &Ems:** and keep it up for as long as we can

 **luzura:** the question is how do i get up there

 **FlowerGril:** I might be able to help with that

 **luzura:** i think they might notice a big plant growing next to there house

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Not if I have anything to say about it

 **luzura:** oh ye good point

 **BardBish:** can i help

 **Em &Ems**: uhhhhh

 **YaBoiEd:** who r u?

 **BardBish:** im skara

 **YaBoiEd:** u were part of amitys old frend group right?

 **BardBish:** ye

 **YaBoiEd:** …

 **Em &Ems:** im guessing u do bard magic

 **BardBish:** ye

 **YaBoiEd:** noise isnt realy wat we want

 **NowYouSeeMe:** That’s a good point

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I’m not too sure how bard magic works exactly

 **NowYouSeeMe:** How much control do you have over sound?

 **BardBish:** wel wat woud u need me 2 do

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Would you be able to silence the noise of Willow’s plant growing?

 **BardBish:** itd be tricky but ye

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Do that

 **FlowerGril:** That way I can grow it fast

 **Em &Ems:** wait until 7 to come onto the property btw

 **Em &Ems:** thats when the guards switch out

 **Em &Ems:** perfect time to sneak in

 **FlowerGril:** roger that

 **NowYouSeeMe:** I could make us invisible on the way in

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Then we wouldn’t have to wait

 **YaBoiEd:** nah that woudnt work

 **Em &Ems:** mom and dad trained them to see through illusions to stop that kind of thing

 **luzura:** u can do that?

 **Em &Ems:** ye

 **Em &Ems:** not sure how it works but it does

 **FlowerGril:** Us 4 should probably meet up at around 6:30 so we can make sure we’re all there

 **BardBish:** ^

 **luzura:** 6:30 in the forest it is then

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Ed, Em, could one of you send us a picture of where Amity’s window is?

 **YaBoiEd:** Ye sure

**YaBoiEd:**

**YaBoiEd:** in that litle spot ive circled

 **NowYouSeeMe:** Between the tower and the roof?

 **Em &Ems:** ye there

 **luzura:** thats a plan then

**7:00pm**

**Em &Ems:** go now

**7:04pm**

**YaBoiEd:** MOMS GON UPSTARS B CAREFUL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliff hanger ending!
> 
> I'm going to be putting proper writing in the next chapter, since I do want to write the breakout, but it wouldn't make a lot of sense to do that in the context of the group chat, so just a heads up for that. For the most part with this, I will be sticking to the group chat format, but I will be putting in writing with paragraphs and all that kind of stuff in when absolutely necessary, which shouldn't be too often.
> 
> One more thing before I go, I've been in online schooling over the past 2 weeks, but I'm properly going back to school next week, so updates will probably slow down even more. I'll try to get at least 1 a week, but if not I'll definitely be going for at least 1 chapter every 2 weeks, so stay tuned because Hexside Anonymous isn't going anywhere any time soon.


	7. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group try to break Amity out of her house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took a while. I wanted to make sure I did it well, but I haven't had an absolute shit load of time. Still managing to keep to that 1 chapter a week thing so far though, which I'm honestly surprised I've managed to do, but am quite happy about.

Seven o’clock in the evening. Luz, Willow, Gus and Skara had been anxiously waiting for the guards surrounding Blight Manor to switch for the past half an hour. The plan was mostly simple: go in and get Amity without being noticed. the only hard bit would be getting out. The guards would not be switching for another three hours, and the longer they all stayed there, the higher the chance they would get caught. For this operation to go well, they would have be fast, unnoticed and perfect in their execution. Skara’s scroll lit up with the go ahead from Emira.

Getting in was the easiest part. Willow simply made some roots throw them over the wall, with Skara silencing the noise. Now that they were in, Gus making the group invisible would be a strategy they could use, since only the guards on the outer wall would be able to see through his illusions. That is what Edric and Emira had told them at least. It did seem as if the guards patrolling within the grounds could not see them, so that information was accurate. This made getting to the house a breeze, it was just a mater of finding the right place. Gus pulled out his scroll to check the location.

“This looks like the one.” They were looking for an west facing window between a tower and roof. The manor was much bigger in person than it seemed in Edric’s picture. Even so, getting Luz up it would be no problem for Willow. Gus cast a camouflaging field in a two-meter radius whilst Skara made sure to silence Willow’s plan growth.

“Try to be quick about it; camo fields aren’t exactly energy efficient.” Luz ensured Gus that that was indeed the plan before stepping onto Willow’s roots and being elevated up the side of the tower.

There was a very thin spot where the roof met the tower that Luz could walk on with somewhat steady footing. She could not see Amity through the window, but she also could not see the whole room, so she pressed on. Just as she got to there, she felt her scroll buzz in her pocket, so she checked it to see if anything had gone wrong. It was a message from Edric; Amity’s mother had gone upstairs. Luz had to hide or else the escape would go horribly wrong. She knew her footing would not be even, but she stepped onto the roof and pressed her back up against the wall. Just as she had gotten into position, she heard the creak of Amity’s door opening.

“How are you doing dear?” Luz could barely make out what was being said. Amity didn’t respond. “Now I know you’re upset about being pulled away from those peasants, but it’s what’s best for you. Us Blights associate with only a select few after all and those few have to be naturally gifted.” Still no response from Amity. Luz was so focused on trying to hear what was being said that she almost lost her footing on the roof. She scrambled to stay out of the view of the window, succeeding to not be seen, but making just enough noise to catch the attention of Odalia Blight.

“One second dear. It seems we have an unwanted guest.” she approached the window, opened it and looked around.

What she saw took her by surprise. There was an abomination on her roof that looked like it was trying not to be seen through window. She wheeled back around to face Amity and asked her what it was doing. This was the first thing she had said all day that had gotten any sort of reaction out of Amity. She didn’t speak, but she did go to her window to take a look.

“Well, why is it here?” She asked again, but it was to no avail. “No matter, I’ll simply ask it. Abomination! Why are you here?” Luz started to panic. She hadn’t thought this far ahead and the piercing gaze of Odalia’s yellow eyes certainly did not help. her mind blanked. “I suppose that’s too complicated for an abomination to understand. Fine then, who made you?” This was a question that Luz could answer. She had someone in mind who might just be able to help her keep this façade up, if she noticed it.

“Amity Blight.” Odalia looked down at her daughter in confusion. She thought Amity had stopped doing anything other than sulk, let alone practicing her magic. But why would she hide that from her family? Surely, she wanted to make them proud. Maybe she had been wanting to surprise them with how much she was improving, even when away from Hexside. That must be it, there was no other explanation that Odalia could think of. This abomination even almost sounded like a witch.

“Very impressive on the voice.” Amity was bewildered. She didn’t remember making an abomination, let alone one that sounded exactly like Luz, but here it was, right in front of her. Could she have done it subconsciously? Was that even possible? or was this just Luz, covered in abomination fluid. It wouldn’t be the first time that had happened, although this looked more like an actual abomination than last time. She decided to just act like she had made it and spoke for the first time since the previous day.

“Well, you know me. I’m naturally gifted.” that was the attitude Odalia had wanted to see from her daughter.

“Abomination, come in. I’ll leave you to keep practicing.” Odalia left the room, locking the door behind her, but leaving the window open. Luz stepped in, still covered in Abomination fluid and waited a few seconds before clearing herself of it. Amity was about to speak, but Luz silenced her. She had gotten this far; she wasn’t going to let Amity get herself caught escaping. she pulled out her scroll and tapped a message into it before beckoning Amity to the window. She hesitated. If she left, her parents would know about it. They would find out eventually and they would reduce the boiling isles to dust if it meant they could control her. But this wasn’t the life she wanted. She still wanted to join the emperor’s coven, but she wanted to live her life along the way. Not just sit on the side lines and let what other people wanted for her dictate her life. She had a decision to make. Either she could take Luz’s hand, escape and be with the people she cared about, or she could stay trapped to protect them. She looked around her room. For such a large house, she realised how small it was. Her bed only just fit into it. And there she was lying on it. Only she wasn’t lying on her bed, she was standing up next to her desk. She could see herself there on her bed, but she knew she wasn’t there. She rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating before remembering what Luz had said. That she would get Edric and Emira to help with the escape. That realisation and the illusion of herself pushed her to take Luz’s hand and run from this place. They carefully closed the window before jumping onto Willow’s plant, Luz being on the receiving end of a very tight hug on the way down the building.

It wasn’t jolly for long though. Odalia had caused Luz to take more time than expected and Gus’s energy was drained. Willow shrunk the plant and covered the hole, but they would have to leave without Gus’s invisibility. They could at least silence whatever they did, but it was safe to assume that trying to run out above ground was the worst option. They would either have to find a way to go over, under the wall without being noticed. They quickly decided that over was off the table. whatever they did could be slienced, but an explosion or a massive abomination would easily be seen by anyone, and they would probably get very hurt in the process. The would have to utilize Willow’s plant magic to get out. She summoned a bunch of thick, green roots to make a hole while Skara silenced it and Amity helped Gus onto Luz’s back. Once they were under ground, Willow sealed the hole back up with soil and roots before continuing to dig, sealing it behind them as they went.

They emerged in the forest after about twenty minutes of digging. Willow’s head was light from all the magic she had just used, so Skara offered to help her get home, just in case anything happened. Luz and Amity opted to take Gus back to the Owl House with them and tell his parents he just decided to stay over that night. It was at this point that Luz realised she had never actually told Eda what she was doing or that Amity was going to be living with them from now on, but she decided to cross that bridge when they got there.

_The next day_

**5:12pm**

**luzura has added AToTheB to the group**

**luzura:** welcome back amity!

 **NowYouSeeMe:** LET’S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **YaBoiEd:** Hell yeah!

 **AToTheB:** why r they here?

 **Em &Ems: **without us mom and dad would have noticed u’d left by now

 **FlowerGril:** we added them to plan the escape with

 **YaBoiEd:** and were stikcing around

 **luzura:** ayyyyyyyyyy

 **BardBish:** i like ur new name

 **AToTheB:** ye, i made a new account since my parents still have my old scroll

 **AToTheB:** i dont want them looking at my messages

 **YaBoiEd:** how r u here if mom and dad have ur scrol

 **AToTheB:** luz got me a new 1

 **Em &Ems: **damn luz, ur really treating her

 **YaBoiEd:** ye these things dont come cheap

 **luzura:** dam right

 **luzura:** it was paid for

 **luzura:** definitely

 **luzura:** that happened

 **FLowerGril:** You stole it didn’t you?

 **luzura:** maybe

 **NowYouSeeMe:** So I take it you 2 are living together now.

 **AToTheB:** yep

 **luzura:** eda and lilith werent to pleased at first

 **AToTheB:** well u guys r wanted by the emperor

 **AToTheB:** they prbly thought i was a spy or smth

 **YaBoiEd:** u could b

 **luzura:** but shes not a spy

 **luzura:** shes to dang cute for that

 **AToTheB:** ^//u//^

 **YaBoiEd:** thats how they get ya

 **Em &Ems: **ed stop

 **YaBoiEd:** but its funy

 **Em &Ems: **ye it kinda is

 **Em &Ems: **but also just dont

 **YaBoiEd:** fine

 **Em &Ems:** how is lilith btw

 **Em &Ems: **i havent seen her in ages

 **AToTheB:** well she cant naturally do magic anymore

 **AToTheB:** so it’s safe to say she won’t b mentoring me

 **AToTheB** other than that she seems fine

 **luzura:** shes mellowed out a lot

 **AToTheB:** ye she really has

 **YaBoiEd:** sounds like a fun time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have done more with the texting section, but I want to get this chapter out. Also it's nearly 5am and I need to sleep, so I decided to leave it there. Not really sure what I'm going to do next. I might try to bring in Viney (I feel like bringing in the whole detention track at once could be a bit tricky and Viney is also the only I have ideas for) but if you have any ideas for what you want to see, feel free to drop them in the comments.


End file.
